


The Real Way of Bringing Dean Back

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is such a slut here, Coda, Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, Fix-It, Handcuffs thingy, M/M, Michael doesn't want the thing, Or maybe yeah, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Top Dean Winchester, but Dean does
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Cas sabe que lo que alimenta al control de Michael en el cuerpo de Dean es el hecho de que está obteniendo lo que quiere a cada segundo.Así que tiene una idea para evitar que eso pase.





	The Real Way of Bringing Dean Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Real Way of Bringing Dean Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996411) by [OrdinaryThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings)

> Cuando vi el capítulo, fue la primera idea que cruzó a mi cabeza pero no lo hice porque creí que muchas personas ya lo debieron de haber hecho. ¡Pero no!  
Me pareció una falta de respeto y la hice yo misma.  
¡Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté hacerlo!

Cas puede pensar en muchos momentos en los que se ha sentido de la manera en la que se siente en este momento. Desesperado, angustiado, sin fuerzas, pero aún así demandando más y más de sí mismo; todo, por el mismo Winchester.

Sin embargo, no puede recordar ninguna ocasión en la que Dean disfrutase de su dolor… Aunque bueno, relativamente no es _ él _.

Le duele pensar en aquellos últimos días en los que creyó tener a Dean por completo, en los que se despreocupó demasiado por él. ¡Fue tan estúpido! ¡Era claro que Michael no iba a dejar su _ recipiente perfecto _ tan fácilmente! Se dejó llevar por su ilusión de verlo bien, y eso empeoró solo las cosas.

Ahora lo ve, y quema.

Allí, con su sonrisa de disfrutar lo que ve, esposado junto a la mesa del salón del bunker, está Michael llevando todas las expresiones de Dean con él, mirándole fijamente del otro extremo de la mesa.

“Puedo sentirlo” dice Michael de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que Castiel había generado con su enojo. “Él tiene algo contigo, es tan gracioso”.

El ángel no dice nada, y se mantiene mirándolo a los ojos, negando su identidad.

“Él no te quiere en realidad, ¿sabes? No te ama en lo absoluto, es tan fácil de leer. Solo le importa su hermano, su madre, y él mismo. No hay espacio para otro en su vida, Castiel. Y es tan gracioso verte aquí, todo consternado, con lágrimas de cachorrito en tus ojos, luchando por un humano que no daría _ nada _ por ti”.

“Eso es lo que quieres que crea” responde Cas, incrementando aún más su enojo al percibir el intento burdo de manipulación del arcángel.

“No” ríe cínico, haciendo varias pausas por sus carcajadas. “Lo siento, en realidad. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, uh… Nunca he disfrutado de ninguna comedia humana de estos lugares, ¡Pero esto es fabuloso!”

Cas se empieza a hartar. No ha pedido estar a solas con Michael para destruirse emocionalmente con pensamientos que lo han estado cazando por mucho tiempo. No, él debe ser más inteligente.

Sabe que, lo que alimenta al control de Michael en el cuerpo de Dean, es el hecho de que a cada segundo que corre, él está obteniendo lo que quiere. Con el ejército de monstruos casi a sus talones, con su recipiente ideal, con su sonrisa perfecta… Michael es feliz. Pero él sabe que Dean no lo es, que por más que esté en su cabeza, no podrá mantenerlo en un loop perfecto por siempre porque no lo conoce. El ángel sabe, más que nadie, que Dean Winchester es el ser más difícil de predecir y leer.

Así que tiene una idea.

Castiel recuerda todos aquellos momentos en los que sintió unas ganas insaciables de hacer lo que está a punto de hacer ahora. Siempre supo que algún día iba a suceder, pero jamás pensó en la posibilidad de hacerlo de la manera en la que se ve obligado ahora.

Si quiere traer a Dean de vuelta, tendrá que darle a Dean lo que quiere.

Con su mano derecha desata el nudo de su corbata azul, y con la izquierda acaricia la mesa mientras sus pasos divagan para ir cada vez más cerca de Michael, quien no ha parado de hablar de lo mucho que Dean lo _ aborrece. _

“¿Es en serio Michael?” interrumpe Castiel finalmente, con una voz juguetona, retirándose la gabardina y tirándola al suelo.

El arcángel detiene sus palabras con un asombro inesperado. Michael le ha dicho toda barbaridad que pudo haber salido de su imaginación, y la respuesta que recibe es una cálida sonrisa de Castiel. Algo está mal, y al arcángel poco tiempo le toma deducir qué es.

Finalmente está frente a Michael, y procede a toquetear las cadenas y esposas que lo mantiene atado. Encontrar el lugar para deslizarse y sentarse en el regazo del cazador es un poco incómodo al inicio, pero logra hacerlo ante la fija mirada del arcángel. Michael no puede apartarse, aunque quisiera. Sus brazos rodean la cadera del ángel, quien se encuentra a pocos centímetros de su cara, jugueteando con sus cabellos en ocasiones.

“Vamos a preguntarle a Dean si piensa lo mismo, ¿no lo crees?”

Cas no deja a Michael hablar, pues une sus labios en un beso para nada casto ni suave. Puede sentir a Michael oponerse, pero es inútil, perderá el control pronto. Vuelve a besarlo, su cuerpo restregándose por completo en los muslos de Dean, quien suelta un pequeño gemido, haciendo a Michael enojar.

“¡NO!” refuta, tratando de apartar su cara del ángel. “¡Ser obsceno! ¡No me vuelvas a tocar! ¡AH!”

Castiel ríe ante ello, Michael lo hubiese mordido hace mucho, pero no lo hará, pues es incapaz. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, su pulso es rápido, sus caderas presionan más y más contra Castiel, y Michael no puede hacer nada al respecto. 

En la cabeza de Dean, las cosas no van mejor. 

Ha estado bastante tranquilo, con Pamela, bebiendo y sacando borrachos. Pero de vez en cuando se siente… Alterado. El calor es insoportable y no puede dejar de pensar en Cas por alguna razón. 

“Pam” comenta Dean, intentando calmar su respiración qué no hace más que exaltarse. “¿Dónde está Cas?¿Por qué demora tanto?”

“Ay, por Dios Dean, tú mismo lo dijiste. Fue con Sam a Wichita a una caza. Cosas de _ ghouls _. No tardará en venir seguramente, ¿qué sucede?”.

“No, no es nada” vuelve a mentir. Su cabeza empieza a doler.

Pamela lo mira sugerente, y sonríe.

“¿A poco estás como los primeros días?” dice divertida.

Dean se dirige a ella con confusión.

“¡Ah! No te hagas el inocente, Winchester. Días después de tu boda con Cas, no podías salir de la habitación y estabas a cada rato preguntando por él”.

“¡¿Boda?!”

Y de pronto fue una realidad. Dean tenía un anillo en su dedo, brillaba con la intensidad de mil soles y le demostraba que era una realidad. Dean Winchester estaba casado. Las escrituras de su bar en el marco de la pared de madera ahora no solo muestran su nombre, si no también el de Cas. Algo está mal, y no le toma mucho tiempo deducir qué es.

Dean hace caso omiso de Pamela, y sale del bar, donde todo es negro. Cuando quiere volver, todo se ha desvanecido también. Es allí donde lo recuerda todo… Michael se las va a pagar.

No le toma ni 5 segundos el girar por su ira, cuando lo ve. Un hombre igual a él, en frente suyo, exhausto y enojado.

Dean se siente bien, Dean puede derrotarlo en segundos, y trae de vuelta el bar con facilidad. Donde lo guía a la bodega y lo echa para encerrarlo. Ahora tiene el control de su mente y se siente tan bien que finalmente puede abrir sus ojos y notar el espectáculo más idóneo con el que pudo toparse alguna vez. Cas está en su regazo, ya ha abierto sus pantalones y acaricia su polla lentamente, mientras continúa besándolo.

Ha sido el mejor remedio que le han podido dar.

“Cas” suspira Dean finalmente al acabar el fogoso beso que su acompañante le ofrecía.

“Dean” contesta en satisfacción el ángel, finalmente sonriendo.

El cazador le devuelve el gesto y deja que Cas se baje de su regazo con la misma dificultad que antes. Cas se acomoda su camisa y ayuda a sacar las esposas de las manos de Dean, sin quitar su mirada de la del ángel. Cuando se encuentra finalmente libre de toda atadura, no se molesta en acomodarse nada; de hecho, vuelve a llamar a Cas a su regazo.

“El ejército de Michael aún está en camino Dean” insiste Cas, con su mano apoyada en la mesa, y aun mirándolo sugestivo. “Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Sam y a Jack”.

“Lo único que necesita ayuda está entre mis piernas, Castiel”

Cas ríe. Toda esta situación le parece hilarante, fue prender el boiler y no meterse a bañar. El ángel cree que sería aún más divertido si juega un poco más.

“No” responde con una seriedad fingida. “El mundo se acaba y lo único en lo que piensas es en ti. Llego a creer que quizá Michael tiene razón”.

Mientras Castiel da su discurso, se aleja de Dean dándole la espalda, listo para recoger la gabardina que había dejado en el suelo, con su mirada por sobre el hombro, y tentando a Dean a observar bajo su cadera.

“Me has descubierto, Cas” dice Dean, parándose de su asiento. “Soy un bastardo egoísta”.

Castiel deja su gabardina caer de nuevo y toma a Dean de sus mejillas para volver a besarlo. Tiene razón; a la mierda los monstruos, a la mierda esa noche, a la mierda el mundo. Lo único que importa está entre las piernas de Dean, y es para él. 

El ángel se deja llevar hacia la mesa de nuevo, donde se apoya para dejar que Dean se coloque entre sus piernas, sin dejar que el beso que comparten se rompa. Dean, súbitamente, comienza a sentir un enojo colosal al imaginar que todo aquello también lo sintió Michael, llegándolo a molestar inconmensurablemente. Nadie tiene el derecho de sentir a Cas como él lo está sintiendo más que Dean Winchester.

Así que gruñe, soltando el beso, y poniéndose de rodillas frente a Cas, quien ya gime al esperarse lo que viene. Dean busca desesperado el miembro de Cas para meterlo entero en su boca sin romper el contacto visual con los ojos azules. 

“¡A-ah! ¡DEAN!” gimotea Cas, usando sus manos para acariciar el cabello rubio, demostrándole lo bien que lo hace.

El cazador procede a besar la punta de la polla de Cas, lenta y tortuosamente, para volverla a meter una y otra vez en su boca. Cas mira estrellas con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de repetir el nombre de Dean y gemir un abecedario inentendible.

Cas se viene en la boca de Dean con un gran escándalo, haciendo que éste sonría con satisfacción. Pronto también ya ha girado a Cas, exponiendo su culo, y metiendo dos dedos súbitamente. Sabe que Cas ha estado listo desde que inició todo ello para recibirlo. De qué le sirve hacer milagros si no.

“Dean… p-por favor…” ruega Cas, empujando más su cadera a los dedos de Dean.

“Mmm ¿qué cosa Cas?”

“A-adentro… ¡AH!”

“¿Adentro qué?” repite Dean, con tres dedos preparando a Cas, y ya tocando su punto.

“¡M-metela! ¡AH! Dean… f-follame”

Y Dean así lo hizo.

Retira sus dedos con un sonido mojado, y se adentró en Cas lo más duro y rápido que pudo, recibiendo sólo gritos de complacencia del ángel. Dean gruñía mientras sostenía las caderas de Cas y las hundía en su propia polla, haciendo que el ángel no sepa hacer más que pedir por más, manteniéndose con un ritmo constante, hasta ser uno brutal cuando Dean se corre dentro de él y Cas llora por su placer.

Ambos terminaron echados en la mesa del bunker, intentando recuperar su aliento.

“Cas” llama Dean, cuando su voz al fin es regular. Cas contesta con una mirada atenta. “Si así se salva el mundo… Espero que haya más de uno”.


End file.
